Dib x Lard Nar drabbles
by Nae'ka
Summary: A few short stories with my newest love: DaLNr. Try it. It's beautiful. This was done for the DaLNr club on deviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

DaLNr – Tiny Drabbles

Summary: Since the DaLNr club has been a little slow lately, I'm going to post some of these smaller drabbles for them. ^^ I may do them for other pairings later, but for now, Dib and Lard Nar romance, it is!

Xxxx

**Fold**

Lard Nar had taken off his goggles and had his face buried beneath his hands. Dib gently rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort the Vortian.

"Don't worry about it, Nar. It's giving up one battle, not the war. Retreating, not surrendering. We can't win them all."

The Resisty leader didn't want to hear it. He turned his head away from the human and sighed, "The Meekrob are a gentle people, Dib! They didn't deserve this… I just…"

Dib leaned over the edge of Lard Nar's captain's chair and pulled him into a hug, "There's nothing you can do, we can't fight them. The Tallest have sent over six invaders to help Tenn!"

They stayed pressed against each other as their ship flew farther and farther from the planet that had begged for their help.

**Cow**

Dib had spent hours upon hours telling the members of the Resisty what people on his planet thought of 'aliens'. The abductions, the crop circles, Area 51 and even Bill, the 'paranormal investigator' that he was assigned to for career day. It helped the days of traveling through space go faster and kept the team in good spirits. It was quite amusing and they all laughed about it.

But Lard Nar knew Dib had a bitterness about it, and who could blame him. He never suspected, however, that this bitterness would grow to the extreme levels it had. By the time Dib had reached adulthood, the feelings towards his planet had turned into hatred, a loathing of their stupidity.

But for now, they all just sat on the main deck and laughed about it.

**Heart**

"When you left me… on Earth… it physically hurt. Right here."

"… What's there?"

"My heart."

"Why did it hurt your heart? Does the human heart do more than pump blood?"

"No… It's… Ok, it was my chest that hurt!"

"Why would your chest hurt?"

"Lard Nar! I don't know, ok? But it did!"

"Perhaps it was the change in gravity…"

"Ugh… no! It was because I missed you."

"…."

"… Hello?"

"I miss you, too."

"…"

"But I still don't understand how that hurts you physically…"

**Blank**

It was their first real fight and both were left staring at each other. No minds were going to be changed on the topic, obviously, but they both refused to move until the other surrendered. It was completely quiet on the deck of the Resisty ship for quite a few minutes because of this tension.

Cloaky was the first to begin to move, albeit slowly, towards one of the control panels. Eventually, all the members silently began to work around the two fighting lovers.

After a little longer, Lard Nar tore his gaze from Dib and watched as a few of the members began to build something or other.

Dib scoffed and stormed off in the other direction.

**Jealousy**

Zim had taken everything from him, even in the past.

First, it was killing Miyuki, the only Tallest known to trust Vortians and their abilities. Since then, every Tallest had treated them like slaves.

Lard Nar then tried to reason with Red and Purple… It had ended in a terrible misunderstanding when Zim had cut off his transmission to complain about Foodcourtia. Which had ended in the horrible and bloody conquering of Vort.

Now Zim had Dib.

He wasn't able to support the boy, as humans are such high maintenance with their needs for nutrients. He had brought him back to Earth, as heart breaking as it was for him.

And now…. Now he receives a transmission from that HORRIBLE Irken with his Dib... His… precious Dib…

And he seemed quite content in the arms of the Invader, even with a bolt stuck through his head… It wasn't fair.

**Innocent**

There we so many things he loved about Dib. His intelligence, his kindness towards the conquered people, his torso, but one thing that he really loved was how little Dib knew about the universe. There is no confidence boost like feeling like you know everything.

Most people knew about small things like the machines that helped every alien understand each other. But not Dib.

"That explains how Zim spoke English like a native!" The human said, eyes wide with intrigue. "And how I can understand you and… and the Meekrob and… Wow!"

Lard Nar chuckled and nodded. "It's in the air and tends to stick to us. It's a little confusing, of course, but it had helped keep the universe war free for many, many years."

Oh yes, Dib continued to eagerly ask questions and his 'boyfriend' (as the humans apparently called mates) answered them diligently. They spent hours like this, and this connected them even further.


	2. Chapter 2, plus a small note from me

One more drabble for this couple. Anyone who knows my Invader Zim stuff, knows that on dA I'm 'Nghh'. If you follow me for South Park, you'll know me as 'phantom4muah'. xD Either or.

Thank you for reading through these! I plan on doing a DaLNr comic soon, if you're interested, on my dA account. Also, I may just post more stories here. :D

* * *

When I finally appeared out of my house to invite them in, I could tell the team was already getting restless. They were, no doubt, worried about being caught in this foreign planet with no disguises… But I wasn't worried about that. I mean… They could literally go around with their guns shooting into the air and people wouldn't notice… That's exactly how ignorant Earthinoids were…

Anyway, I invited them in and sat them down on my couch. Lard Nar had allowed me to come back for Easter, as I had missed Christmas during a big battle. Dad wasn't home, as per usual, but Gaz was and she was surprisingly… nice… about this intrusion of her privacy.

"So…" Lard Nar looked up at me through his green lenses, eyes giving away that he was skeptical about this whole thing. "A giant rabbit… Brings snacks… and… hides them?" He almost seemed amused by the idea, but I nodded simply. "Can't he just give them to you?"

Gaz scoffed, shaking her head as she continued playing on her GS7. I shook my head with a smirk, "Where's the fun in that?" I grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his… er… his feet, promptly pecking him on the lips. "C'mon, if you find all the baskets and eggs, I'll get you guys plenty of snacks to help feed the resistance." I gave him my biggest smile and he sighed, giving in.

"Awww, they're so CUTE!" … I have to admit… Shloonkitypooky or whatever he's called, kinda reminds me of Gir… Huh…


	3. Oneshot longer drabble

I sat on the deck of the Resisty ship, looking out into the blackness that was the main window. Stars don't look too much different when you're sailing amongst them… It makes me feel… nostalgic in a way. Don't get me wrong, I made the conscious decision to come here with Lard Nar and help them. And I don't miss being at home much… I mean, I was ridiculed down there to a point that I wasn't sure if Zim _did_ exist… but I feel so small here.

Like… When I was little, dad brought Gaz and I to a dinner party. I didn't know what to expect or what to wear or anything! Dad stayed in his lab coat, of course, and Gaz and I just decided to go as we were. When we actually got there, everyone was dressed like they had just won the lottery. I mean, dad's important and no one pointed out that his children should have been dressed better, but I still felt out of place… like everyone was somehow better than me and I could never even begin to understand what it must be like to live in their world.

It's the same feeling here. I can travel around with the Resisty, fight the Irkens… hell! Maybe we'll actually manage do destroy them! But in the end… I'm still just a human. My life expectancy is like… 65 years, 80, max. And after 40 years old, will I even be of any use to them?

Lard Nar is already over 200 years old. Translated to human years, that's about… 23.

…

200.

23.

It blows my mind, trying to think of how long he'll live. I want to stay here with him… Even after we defeat the Irkens and free his planet. I just want to stay…

I sigh and pull my knees up to my chin. Everyone's working around me, but there's nothing for me to do. So I look out into the darkness and wait until my life gains some worth.

Xxxx

Finally! I just finished working with my crew with on a new weapon… It'll be perfect for disarming and destroying SIR units. Quite an achievement, if I can say so myself.

I head back to my captains chair and look out at the stars proudly. The Irkens may own the universe for the time being, but soon we'll regain control! Each planet for themselves, with minor relations to others. No more slaves or interplanetary prisons, no more doomsday and no more… no more robots attached to creatures! It was a dangerous combination to begin with.

Suddenly, something shifted beside me. I turn to see Dib, our newest recruit… and currently our most important warrior, curled into some sort of ball, staring. I figured that it must be a human thing, exercising or something odd like that.

When he sighed, I knew to think differently.

"Dib?" I called to him, but he didn't look up. "Are you alright?"

He shrugged and continued staring over his legs, out the window.

I decided that he must not want to talk, so I left him alone, pressing a few screens in front of me. Being the leader of the resistance was a lot of work.

Xxxx

When he asked if I was alright, I just shrugged. I don't know how to answer a question like that. Am I? I mean, physically I'm perfect. They've really spoiled me here, taking care of me like I'm going to fall and shatter at any minute.

Mentally? I should be fine, too. I mean, I haven't killed anything and I'm not homesick or anything.

But there's that cloud over my head… That sort of… 'You're just a tiny blip in their lives. In 300 years, they'll forget they ever knew you' smog that's clogging up my mentality and making it hard to run right.

"… Nar? When I die…" I looked over to him to make sure he was listening. He turned his head, but I couldn't read his expression. "Will you miss me?"

I wanted to know this badly and I wanted to know it _now_.

Xxxx

I was taken aback by the question.

When I had first picked up Dib, I looked over the Invader Zim's files on him… then on the humans in general. I knew that he… He…

I slowly got out of my chair and walked in front of him. Dib lowered his legs and stared up at me. His eyes, half lidded and his lips, partially parted… He looked… sad.

Humans. Physical contact is a large part of their culture and closeness is important to them. They go insane without being able to talk to someone and depressed without touch.

At least, that's what Zim had written.

I did as the illustration had shown and pulled him into a hug, setting my chin on his shoulder.

I felt his large arms wrap around me and pull me into his lap. It didn't bother me, I knew he had no ill-intentions.

He never did.

I nuzzled my face into his neck. "I can't let that happen, Dib." I heard him take in a shuddering breath.

"I love you."

* * *

Cookie for a review? xD Even if you hate it!

Find me on deviantArt! My username is 'Nghh'. x3


	4. Chapter 4

Dib smiled and lifted his arms out. He was never one for athletics… at all… But Lard Nar wasn't burned by the water… They played in an abandoned beach for hours, enjoying the warmth, the water and the birds that would come by.

By the end of the day, Dib was past being mildly sunburned and laying on the now-cool sand made him sigh contently. Lard Nar lay next to him, frowning.

"You're turning pinker than usual."

Dib chuckled, "Yeah, sun burned."

"But…" The alien turned on his side and gently pressed a finger to Dibs arm, soon releasing it and watching the color change, "… Your sun is so far away… How has it burned you."

Dib shrugged and looked out the other way, watching along the beach. "Dunno. Just another human weakness, I guess."

* * *

Just a short thing I did for a challenge. Don't like it as much as the others, though.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This contains DwickyxDib AS WELL AS DaLNr. ... Just... Y'know... So you know. xD lol

* * *

"Please… They need my help! I have to get back out there!" He tried to reason with them, tried to tell them… But no one was listening.

"Dib, don't be silly. You belong right here." Dwicky smiled at him, dark eyes shimmering in the light of the Earths sun. "I know they're working very hard, they'll do just fine without you."

Gaz sat on the couch next to him, head bowed as she played on her GameSlave religiously. "Who the hell cares what happens out there… It'll never come here."

"H-how can you SAY that?" It was beyond Dib how they couldn't care… "There are billions, maybe even TRILLIONS of creatures that are going to die out there!"

"None of which are human." Dwicky sat down infront of Dib, gently resting his hands on the teens knees. "I know that this is hard, but we need to stay here. YOU need to stay here."

The younger male took in a shaky breath and used his sleeve to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall. "No! L-Lard Nar needs me!"

"No." The ex-school counsilor cooed, "He really doesn't." He sat next to Dib and pulled the near-crying boy into a hug. "I know what it's like to want to travel with the aliens, kid. To want to be part of them. But, we're human. Humans belong on Earth. And after seeing so many other planets… well… Earth is the best place for us!"

A sob escaped Dibs lips, causing Gaz to stand up and walk off. Dwicky smiled and nuzzled Dibs large head.

"N-no, that's ignorance! There are so many-"

"You're just making it worse for yourself, Dib. Calm down and accept what you cannot change. Planet Earth is the only place for a kid like you."

"No! He needs me!"

"He doesn't."

Dib let out another sob, "I… I n-need him…"

"No, you don't."

The crying was filled with the sorrow of a broken heart, and Dwicky knew that Dib would be depressed for a while. He gently kissed the forehead, above the fogging glasses.

"Be strong."

* * *

Poor Dibbers. xC


	6. Ticklish longer drabble

Yes, I still love Dib/Lard Nar. Adore it, in fact.

Also, side note, I do _**NOT**_ have a tickling fetish. ; Actually, it makes me feel awkward. But I had the serious need to write crappy DaLNr fluff instead of my essay.

They're on a planet they just freed or saved from an invader, waiting to get picked up again in a taller mountain or something idk. xD 

* * *

**Ticklish**

* * *

We had gotten the blood to stop coming out, but it still needed to be wrapped, as he worried it would start again. Granted, the technology on the ship would have been a lot better, but it wouldn't be here until sunrise and we needed something now.

The Captain's foot, or the ending of his legs, (Don't really know if that constitutes as a 'foot' or not…) was rather skinny and tapered near the ends, causing the make-shift bandages to slip. I set his 'heel' in my lap as I sat crossed legged and thought. He kept staring at it as I worked, in vain, to get it to stay.

"This would have been easier if it were on your thigh." I mumble more to myself, than to him.

"I'm not quite sure how to reply to that."

I look up at him and our eyes meet. I chuckle and shake my head, looking back down to attempt a bow rather than tucking it.

As I wrapped the cloth around the bottom of his foot, my fingers lightly brushed his skin.

He let out an odd squeak and I jumped a bit, quickly pulling my hand away from his foot, hoping I hadn't hurt him. When I looked up at him, his leg still resting in my lap, he looked down. "Did that hurt?" I asked, concerned.

He looked almost embarrassed and shifted other leg awkwardly outward. "N-no." His horns were pressed against his head. "Just don't- don't touch there…"

It took me a second before I understood. "You're ticklish!" I sit up straight and can't help but laugh.

"NO! I… I don't even know what that means! It's just… It has a lot of sensitive nerve endings and- EEK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THERE."

Not being able to help myself, I ran my fingers down the base of his foot. He pulled it out of my lap and closer to him, barring his teeth. It was… cute. He obviously wasn't going to _actually_ bite me and armed with that knowledge, I lean forward and do it again. This time, however, he grabbed my shirt pulled me towards him. As he fell onto his back, with me coming towards him, he opened his mouth.

I saw my life flash before my eyes in that split second.

Ok, maybe that's an exaggeration, but it did scare me. Instead of biting me though, he brought our foreheads together and wrapped his thighs around my waist. "DON'T." He growled.

Knowing the danger was gone again, I chuckled and rest my arms around his head. I briefly wonder if falling back on the rocky ground had hurt his head, but he just stares up at me seriously.

"Alright, I'll stay away from your feet." He shifts underneath me. "But I wonder where else you're ticklish…"

His small eyes go wide and as I start to 'attack' sides he wriggles beneath me, making squeaks and muffled laughter. Cute. He's so... cute.

"Noooo! Think of my foot! You're hurting my FOOT! OH BLOODY VORT DIB, STOP." He was laughing, but obviously getting angry.

I grin, though stopping before it gets out of hand. "That had nothing to do with your foot, it's still behind me."

Finally catching his breath, he glares up at me, "I'm going to get you back for this."

"Tch," I sit up straight, placing both my hands on either of his thighs and stare down at him as haughtily as I can. "Too bad I'm not ticklish, huh?"

"Oh," He lays completely on the ground and I can feel muscles moving beneath my fingers. "I can think of something."


	7. Ribbon

I'm doing this December challenge thing, where I write three drabbles a day, every day. Most of them will be on deviantart, under the name of Nghh. Um... But all the DaLNr ones will be here. :') So far, only one!

* * *

**Ribbon**

* * *

Zim has been talking to Lard Nar again. I hate that, they both KNOW I hate that, but that doesn't stop the Captain from being curious about my people and from Zim trying to fuck with me, as he always has. We're technically friends, but I'm pretty sure he still holds a grudge. He displays this by twisting the truth about humans, whenever my 'mate' starts asking him questions.

Usually, it ends up almost being a tragedy, like the time Zim tried telling him that humans almost ALWAYS leave their mates to find new ones.

He had gotten quite a mouthful from me after that and ended up apologizing to both of us… If only to avoid making me an enemy again.

But this time, the Captain had asked Zim about Earth holidays. On Earth it's December, so Zim decided to describe, in his own twisted way, Christmas.

Obviously leaving out certain key parts.

"Merry Christmas, Dib!"

I look down to see Lard Nar holding up a big blue ribbon, which rested in both his palms. It was beautiful, really. A deep blue that shone brightly when put under light and had something like sparkles decorating it. It looked like space, really. The tied ends ran over his fingers, covering them completely and the loops must have been the size of my hand.

He looked up at me expectantly and I know he wanted me to feel at home here…

I almost told him, right away, that Zim had left out that usually these things go on top of gifts… But then I looked into his eyes and had to pause. He cared about my feelings so much and that's not something I've ever been used to and it wasn't something I had known that I needed in my life. Even during the most busy and dangerous parts of the Resistance, he was always there to listen to me and take care of me. He genuinely _cared_ and that was a feeling that I couldn't describe.

He was the best thing that ever happened to me, easily.

So instead of pointing out that Zim was messing with him again, I decided that there WAS a gift under the ribbon. I carefully take the ribbon from him and pull him close to me. "Thank you, Nar." I give him a long kiss on the cheek. My heart flips when I hear him chuckle happily. "I love you."


	8. Present DZaLNr

WARNING: This is depressing and includes ZaDr!

Um... Yeah, that's all I have to say. ;

* * *

**Present**

* * *

A gun pressed to his temple and a dark chuckle from the human told him something was wrong.

When an Irken came out the door of the small hut, a minor panic set in. He wanted to tell Dib to run, but the cool metal of the barrel prevented him from turning his head. It was Zim, this was serious!

The Irken cooed, however and the gun shifted a bit.

"Any one follow?"

"No," replied the human, "I made sure we're alone."

What?

"Good Dib-stink!"

It suddenly dawned on the Captain.

No.

No no no no no!

He had promised himself that he would never trust anyone that asked for it again! The Irken's had betrayed him years ago… But since he was on the Resisty's ship, had he thought he was safe? Dib had made him swear his trust to him.

But…

He ended up giving Dib more than just trust, he fell for him and HARD.

"We'll hand him over and the Tallest will have no choice but to accept us."

And, as tends to happen, his worst fears came true. The Irken used its pak legs to find its way into Dib's open arm. They kissed and the Irken cooed more, the Vortian only turned his head slightly to see what was happening.

The Irken giggled, but Dib's face showed no sign of amusement. "Can we just get this over with already?"

"Yeah, yeah."

He had trusted Dib more than his other crew members. He had agreed to go on an abandoned planet that Dib had thought… that Dib had TOLD him was….

But that doesn't matter anymore.

The Vortian looked back at the ground, his horns pressed tightly to his head. This was more than just self-hate and embarrassment now. It was a pain unlike any other.

Zim quickly ran back into the house, probably to call the Tallest immediately and tell them of his victory.

Zim's victory over the stupid, immature and naïve Vortian.

So naïve.

"If it makes you feel any better," Why did he still feel attached to Dib's voice? "I really did like you."

Still staring at the ground, hands softly fumbling together in attempt at self-comfort, he replied quietly, "Why would that make me feel better?"

The human laughed bitterly and gently stroked one of his horns, sending a shockwave through the Vortian. He gasped and turned his head away from Dib.

"God, you are cute though."


	9. His Home Planet

Part 2 of my 57 pairings challenge I made for myself. A link to my deviantart is on my profile and you can see the full list there.

Enjoy!

* * *

Vort, even after it had been freed from Irken control, was not a planet that Dib liked visiting. The people were a tad bit condescending, when talking about his 'partnership' with Lard Nar, as they would put it (not accepting a union with another species) and treated him as though he were a grade A moron… Like they were the only ones in the universe who knew anything about science. Dib was sure if his father were given the opportunity…

And as hard has he had fought for their freedom, they made it quite obvious they didn't want him there.

Perhaps that was why, even though Lard Nar was always homesick and clearly enjoyed being on his home planet, that their visits were short and sparse and Dib was allowed to stay indoors most of the time.

Their relationship and the comfort of their other meant everything to them… (Which was also why Dib would NEVER ask Nar to come to Earth, but that was another story entirely.)

This time was like every other, Dib would get glares from the other Vortians and hear biting comments mumbled in the halls. It didn't bother him, personally. He had spent most of his life being ridiculed by his own planet, why would some unrelated arrogant asshole aliens bother him?

No, what bothered him was the way it affected Lard Nar. His lover tried not to show that he was bothered or embarrassed, because he loved Dib and didn't want to hurt him. But Dib knew… He wasn't bothered by it as much as Lard Nar thought he would be. The human knew that this was a new situation and the Vortian's were just going to have to learn to rid themselves of their ethnocentrism. Perhaps in the future they could…

But their visits were kept short for now and always, immediately upon arriving home, Dib would make sure to show Lard Nar exactly how little he cared about what goes on the Planet Vort. He would cover the Vortian's body in kisses and gentle nibbles, stroking his horns, making love to him until they were both immobile from exhaustion and making sure his Captain knew how much Dib loved him…. No matter what anyone else said.


End file.
